<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruler of Light by cakeskirtsandlipgloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590064">Ruler of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeskirtsandlipgloss/pseuds/cakeskirtsandlipgloss'>cakeskirtsandlipgloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complex Justice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>" may change depending if im writing on computer or mobile, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Crime Scenes, Eventual Romance, L will leave wammy's at 16, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Mystery, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Wammy's House (Death Note), and l is 14, and light is traumatized and l is awkward, eventual romance because age gaps, i regret a lot of things, i'll probs just edit it anyway oop, i'm hoping this goes well lmao, just read the story i promise its better than the summary, l is WHIPPED, light is 7 at the start, light is an angel, light is l's partner not his successor uwu, maybe not a saint and maybe not literally but yeah, sayu is not a natural genius but she is smurt, so two years of lawlight interaction, some characters (read: matt sayu and light) may be ooc, that song makes me trippy, the three successors will come eventually, think of that song but l is singing it about light, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeskirtsandlipgloss/pseuds/cakeskirtsandlipgloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami was seven years old when his parents died in a car crash. </p><p>He was also seven years old when he and his four year old sister were shipped off to England to live at Wammy's House for Genius and Extraordinary Children.</p><p>He was also seven years old when his life changed for the better.</p><p>//</p><p>AKA, the self-indulgent AU fic no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L &amp; Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryuk &amp; Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complex Justice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruler of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii, back with another story. this time it's a death note ff!</p><p>in this story, Light is not Kira, and his parents died when he was 7, and Watari had been tracking him for awhile, so he sent him and Sayu to the orphanage. mostly everything will be explained in the prologue chapter, aka this one, and everything else that was not explained or mentioned will be explained in the end notes, so be sure to read them!</p><p>the chapter titles will be lyrics from Hozier's Take Me to Church.</p><p>this is unbeta'ed, so watch out!</p><p>hope you enjoy my shitty writing and new writing style that has been adjusted to fit my newfound writer's block!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light Yagami was seven years old when his parents died in a car crash. </p><p>It had been on the way home, with himself and his four year old sister Sayu in the backseat. </p><p> Their parents, Soichiro and Sachiko, were bickering about something that Light couldn't care any less about, his father's eyes off of the road and instead locked with his wife's as they argued loudly. Neither of the siblings bothered, ignoring the argument that was going on and instead focusing on everything else but.</p><p>It was not often that their parents fought, but Light was pretty sure that it had to do something with Soichiro's constant overtime for work and Sachiko's thinning patience, until she snapped over dinner at the mall where the family had been spending time with each other and strolling around. </p><p>Ever since the argument broke out right after Soichiro paid, Light stopped listening to his parents' speaking and instead focused on entertaining Sayu. He played little games with her that made her giggle and absentmindedly picked at the liquorice that was bought and shared between them, though she ate them with more vigor than Light did.</p><p>The seven year old was never really fond of sweets, but he ate some candy every once in awhile just to appease his taste buds and his younger sister, who found it weird that her big brother never ate sweets constantly like everyone else their age did. </p><p>It happened when the traffic cleared and Soichiro briefly went back to keeping his eyes on the road, grumbling something under his breath that his wife unfortunately heard. She snapped and started yelling at him, and Soichiro ripped his eyes off of the road and started arguing with her once more. This proved to be a horrible idea, because the moment he did this, he crashed right into a car that veered into their way way suddenly. </p><p>Time stopped for Light there. </p><p>His first reaction was to drop everything and gather a screaming Sayu into his arms and protect her from all of the shattered glass that dropped down on them like rain, and squeeze his eyes shut to prevent any shards from getting into them. </p><p>Their car had flown over the other, backflipping and crashing down on the road several times. Several horns honked and screaming was heard, ringing and shattering echoing throughout their surroundings so much so that Light could barely hear anything else.   </p><p>And really, he couldn't after that, for his vision blacked out as he clutched Sayu to his chest tightly.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>“Light! Light!” He heard a voice call.</p><p>“Matsuda-san...?” Light responded croakily, eyes half open as he took in the brightness of the room.</p><p>“Are you okay?! How are you?! Where does it hurt the most?!” Matsuda questioned worriedly, hovering over Light as though he didn't know what to do. His hair was a bit of a mess and his clothes were wrinkled, a sign that he might've been moving too much. </p><p>"...What happened?" He avoided the last question. He'd rather get straight to the point, because frankly he didn't remember anything, and until he remembered, he would ignore the pain.</p><p>“..You guys got into a car crash on the way home from the mall.” Matsuda explained shortly after a moment of hesitance. “You and Sayu survived, she with minimal injuries, but you with a lot. The doctor says she probably wouldn't have survived if you hadn't taken the brunt of the crash for her.” Matsuda's discomfort seemed to heighten as he explained it.</p><p>Light licked his dry lips and did his best to nod without hurting himself. “And mom and dad?” He questioned after a moment of silence.</p><p>Matsuda went quiet.</p><p>Light felt dread pool at the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>“Light-” </p><p>“What happened to mom and dad?” Light quickly cut the other male off. Amber eyes boring into Matsuda's made the older gulp and shift in his seat, fists clenched together.</p><p>“...Sachiko-san-” Matsuda inhaled deeply. “S-sachiko-san and Chief Yaga–Soichiro-san didn't survive.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“L-light?-”</p><p>"..Oh my god-" Light felt panic overtake him as memories forcefully crashed into him, successfully overwhelming him as he started to hyperventilate.</p><p>"HEY! Light, Light! Stay with me kiddo-" Matsuda exclaimed in surprise and concern, gripping the arm of a staggering Light who had just tried to pull himself out of bed without success.</p><p>“Help-!”</p><p>“M-matsuda?! What's going-” Aizawa exclaimed as he came into the room.</p><p>“Nurse! Call a nurse!” Matsuda yelled at him. </p><p>Aizawa did as told and ran out of the room, yelling as he did so. If Light's head hadn't been so fuzzy he would've told them that they could just page a nurse using whatever button was used on the hospital bed, but his head was, well, fuzzy and he guessed they were too panicked to think about the pager button.</p><p>“Hey, stay with me Light!” Matsuda yelled in his ear, and Light winced at the volume as he rolled his head to the side to somehow avoid the noise. His voice was too loud for his liking, but at least it momentarily kept his mind away from the fact that his parents were dead.</p><p> </p><p>His parents were dead.</p><p>Light squeezed his eyes shut and started to sob, nails scratching desperately at Matsuda's arms as he tried to get out of the bed- <em>I need to get to Sayu where is she-</em></p><p>Yelling was heard, and he could only assume that the nurses came as unfamiliar hands touched him <em>no get away I don't want this go away-</em></p><p>“Seizure! He's having a seizure!”</p><p>“Secure him!”</p><p>
  <em>nono don't touch me get away from me-</em>
</p><p>“LIGHT-KUN-”</p><p>“Sirs! I have to ask you two to leave the room!”</p><p>“No! I'm not leaving-”</p><p>“SIR! I ASK YOU TO LEAVE THE ROOM!-”</p><p>
  <em>shUT UP IT HURTS IT HURTS STOP YELLING-</em>
</p><p>“NO- NO I WON'T I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE'S OKAY-”</p><p>“SECURITY-”</p><p><em>noisenoisenoise too much NOISE-</em> </p><p>“He's not stopping!-”</p><p>“SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Everything else came in a blur. </p><p>A seizure was stopped, Light was restrained and put to sleep, and everything came and went.</p><p>Sayu dropped by, puffy-eyed and with tear tracks staining her heart-shaped face, crying and hugging Light's arm as Aizawa stood to the side, watching silently with his arms crossed. </p><p>She sobbed and sobbed and begged for a blurry-eyed Light to say something, apologizing over and over for what, he didn't know. </p><p>“Nii-chan-” she cried, burying her face into his chest. “Nii-chan!” Sayu continued to cry. Light didn't react.</p><p>A week came by and Light was slowly coming to his senses, occasionally responding to the nurses' and doctor's questions, and somehow doing a good job at comforting his little sister, who was ecstatic. Aizawa and Matsuda spoke with Light as well, and though he couldn't respond to everything, he soaked in everything they told him. </p><p>Aizawa would be going into court in a couple of days, battling for custody of the Yagami siblings against a man named Quillsh Wammy. Apparently he was the owner of an orphanage that also served as a school for genius and incredibly talented orphans, and was interested in Light's genius after the boy had taken a national test Wammy had sent out and had gotten the highest score in the entire country. To say Light was interested was an understatement, but he was also slightly repulsed by the fact that whoever this Wammy man was knew that, though the Yagami siblings had no living relatives, they still had people who were willing to take them in and he decided to ignore it in favor of recruiting Light to an orphan school.</p><p>When Aizawa had explained this to the boy, his face was grim and jaw hard-set, which meant that he wasn't happy about it either. </p><p>“I'll win it,” he assured the frowning boy, though it seems as though that assurance was more for himself than anything. “I'll win it for you and Sayu.” Aizawa gave him a pained, sad smile, and reached over to pat his head, and Light could do nothing but pinch his lips and lean into his touch.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Aizawa lost the custody battle. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>As it came, half an hour later, a straight-backed old man with slicked back silver hair wearing an impeccable suit came over to Light and Sayu, both of whom looked up at him with silent eyes and dark frowns. The man, Quillsh Wammy, gave a carefree smile towards them and the stiff Aizawa. “Hello there, my name is Quillsh Wammy, but you may call me Watari.” He bowed his head towards the kids.</p><p>“May I ask for yours?” He continued, as if their names weren't already known to everyone in the room. Light frowned. “I'm Light Yagami,” he murmured. “this is my younger sister Sayu.” Sayu squeezed her brother's hand half-hid behind him, seemingly shy and nervous.</p><p>Watari nodded. “I will have Aizawa-san over here to bring you two home so you can pack your belongings.” He explained. He turned to Aizawa, who gave him a curt nod. The police officer turned to the Yagami siblings and his stance softened. “Let's go, kids.” He murmured, and Light nodded. He scrambled to get up and follow Aizawa, his hand in Sayu's, and he cast the ever-polite Watari one last glance before they exited the courtroom.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Several hours passed and Light and Sayu were now on the plane to England. Watari had ever-so-patiently explained that Aizawa may not be able to contact or visit the siblings, and the only way they may see each other is when the siblings graduate the school and seek out Aizawa themselves. This ended in a short argument filled with yelling and glaring which Watari ended calmly, before dragging the kids off to board the plane. </p><p>Neither of the siblings were happy, not at all, because of how their lives turned around in less than two weeks, with their parents dying and a man they only just met winning custody of them and shipping them off to live at a school-orphanage thing in England. The two hardly spoke to Watari, who took it in stride and only talked to the siblings whenever he thought they needed something, such as getting up to make way for one of the siblings so they could head to the lavatory or whatever.</p><p>But eventually, Watari had to speak with them about something else. “There is a rule at Wammy's that has to be upheld with every child,” he started, and Light looked up at him with wary curiosity through his eyelashes. Watari took out a slip of paper and handed it to Light. Curious, the boy grabbed it and looked it over. The paper was filled with the alphabet, with several letters crossed out neatly in dark pencil. “For every child at Wammy's, they have a letter that will serve as their name. Real names are not permitted at Wammy's for security reasons, and I decided that each child should have a letter, as there should be twenty six kids at the orphanage. You and Sayu are the twenty-second and twenty-third as of now.” He explained.</p><p>Light frowned. “So you're saying that me and Sayu will have to give up our names in exchange for a letter?” He deadpanned dryly, shifting a sleeping Sayu on his arm. Watari picked up on it yet only smiled politely and nodded. Light sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking over the paper again and taking the first two letters he could see that were uncrossed. “I'll take ‘K’, and Sayu can have ‘A’.” He said tiredly, before handing the paper to Watari.</p><p> Watari smiled and nodded his head. “Alright then.” He took the paper and slipped it back to his bag. “I'll soon welcome you to Wammy's, K and A.” He said knowingly, and Light looked out of the window and widened his eyes. </p><p>They were soon about to land in a London airport, and boy, was the view gorgeous.</p><p>“But first,” Watari started as Light stared out in awe.</p><p>“I'll welcome you to England.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! i have a lot planned for this story, so i hope whoever is reading this keeps an eye out!</p><p>about 'pulling me under', i will be updating that story along with this one. updates may be slow and inconsistent, but i promise i will not abandon my stories.</p><p>please have a great day! 😊</p><p>check me out on twitter!</p><p>anitwt: @/hotcheetospass<br/>stantwt: @/weatherlarrie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>